


Minior Falling Down

by Bede (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Fluff, Gamblingsteelshipping, Hugging, M/M, Rarepair, Short One Shot, What am I supposed to tag uhhhh, i cannot write I am sorry 😔😔 I hope I fed well tho, i probably formatted the relationship tag wrong but idc, in this house I make my own god damn food, minior shower, more like rarer than me finding diamonds in Mc but gdhrggsrgtw, no proofread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bede
Summary: I thought up the title in exactly 2 seconds I’m sorry it’s dumb 😔😔Anywayss I like this ship even if it’s really random and I need f oo d of it so I did it myself.Enjoy 500 something words I thought up in an hour or smth😳👉👈





	Minior Falling Down

**Author's Note:**

> I thought up the title in exactly 2 seconds I’m sorry it’s dumb 😔😔  
Anywayss I like this ship even if it’s really random and I need f oo d of it so I did it myself.  
Enjoy 500 something words I thought up in an hour or smth😳👉👈

Grimsley has been in Alola for 3 months now. He liked it there, living on Ula’ula island has been quiet and peaceful, like he expected. He visited the small beach near the Aether house weekly to watch the Pokémon swimming in the sea and flying in the sky.

Today was just like the other days he visited the beach. No people, just a good amount of Pokémon in the ocean. He was standing by the shoreline when he heard what sounded like someone or something walking in the sand.

Grimsley slightly glanced to the left to see a stranger standing about 5 feet away from him. The stranger was a few inches taller than Grimsley and he had oddly done blonde hair. Said stranger must’ve noticed Grimsley glancing at him, because he started to speak to Grimsley.

“The view sure is nice here, isn’t it?” The blonde said, looking straight at Grimsley.

Grimsley didn’t look back, he just nodded at the question.

“You know, I’ve seen you come down here once or twice a week, if I’m not budging in, why do you come here?” The kimono wearing man looked at the tall stranger, deciding he might as well answer.

“It’s relaxing here.”

The stranger smiled at the answer, nodding in agreement.

“Haha, yeah! I agree. I’m Molayne, by the way. And you are…?”

“I am Grimsley.” Grimsley looked at Molayne with his usual smirk.

“Hope we can get along, Grimsley!” Molayne said with a larger smile.

‘Maybe this won’t be bad’ Grimsley thought.

——

It’s been 6 months since that encounter, and Molayne grew on Grimsley. They see each other quite often at places like Sushi High Roller or the same beach by the Aether house.

Grimsley never showed it,but he really loved Molayne. He loved his nice personality, how he talked passionately about Minior and Minior showers, everything about him he loved. Of course, he wouldn’t admit it, Grimsley thought he only saw Molayne as a friend.

—

Molayne offered to Grimsley if he wanted to go to the next Minior shower with him, and Grimsley, of course, said yes with no hesitation.

The two were sitting on top of the hill where you can see the Minior best. They were having a casual conversation, Molayne was telling more about Minior and their shells, and Grimsley just watched him do so. 

After 10 or so minutes, which felt like an eternity to Grimsley, the shower finally started. Both watched the Meteor Pokémon fall from the sky each with a small smile.

A minute into the shower, Molayne placed his hand onto Grimsley’s, which cause the latter to slightly flinch at the touch. Before Grimsley could speak up, Molayne did.

“I wanted to bring you here because I wanted to tell you I like you!”

Grimsley’s normally pale face turned into a full red, in full disbelief he heard that right.

“W-what did you say??” 

“I like you, Grimsley!” Molayne said it with a genuine smile, like he always did when he spoke honestly,

Grimsley took a few minutes, but finally replied with, “I..do too.”

Molayne let go of the others hand to hug him lightly. Grimsley slowly lifted his arms to return the hug.

The amount of Minior falling became less and less, soon have the last one fall and float back to space. They were still hugging for awhile after that, feeling each other’s warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m bad at pacing,,,,sorry bros.


End file.
